Par un dimanche enneigé
by Vyersdra
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais lassé de révisions interminables en hiver? Et puis, pour décompresser après le dur labeur, quoi de mieux qu'une sortie en amoureux? Midorima x Takao, Kuroko x Momoi
1. Chapitre 1: Dur, les révisions!

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

**Titre :** _Par un dimanche enneigé_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, sinon, les vestiaires se seraient transformés en lupanars ! Sinon et malgré le porte-monnaie vide de fin d'année, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_

**_Rating_ :** Hem… Enfin, M, quoi, parce que bon, hein…

**Genre :** En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !

**_Pairings_ :** Midorima x Takao (la base), Kuroko x Momoi (je voulais le faire, je l'ai fait)

**Remerciements :** Je remercie ma fidèle _beta_ Riddikulus, pour sa relecture alors qu'elle est débordée par la préparation des fêtes de Noël… Je n'oublierai jamais ton sacrifice !

**Précisions (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Dur, les révisions !<strong>

« Quatre-vingt-six sur cent. Humpf… Je pensais que tu valais mieux que cela en Sciences Physiques, tu me déçois, Takao, commenta Shintarô en rajustant sa monture sur son nez.

-Tu peux parler… Tu seras crédible lorsque tu auras compris que les modaux ne prennent pas de "s" à la troisième personne, rétorqua placidement l'interpellé.

-Quand bien même, je suis sûr d'avoir un meilleur score en Anglais que toi en Sciences Physiques.

-Pas de beaucoup. Tu te crois intelligent, Shin-chan, mais tu es encore loin de la perfection.

- Je travaille dur pour m'en rapprocher au maximum. Combien ?

-Quatre-vingt-neuf, lui dit Takao en lui rendant son papier. Il est quelle heure ?

-Seize heures vingt-cinq, répondit Midorima en levant la tête de la feuille donnée par Takao pour regarder son réveil. Nous avons tous les deux terminé dans le temps imparti. Nous avons même eu le temps de corriger, ajouta-t-il en remettant au brun sa copie.

-On est trop forts ! S'enthousiasma alors le possesseur de l'œil de faucon en se levant pour s'étirer longuement.

-Ne fanfaronne pas, ton score ne te le permet pas, le réprimanda sèchement le grand aux yeux sinople en imitant son camarade.

-Hein ? Tu es sérieux, Shin-chan ? T'es trop sévère ! Je te rappelle que pour avoir les examens de fin d'année, cinquante points suffisent à chaque QCM ! Geignit le plus petit des deux.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour être partisan du moindre effort, comme toi.

-Je ne suis pas partisan du moindre effort ! Je bosse comme tout le monde et mes résultats sont plus que corrects !

-Mais tu pourrais avoir bien plus si tu t'en donnais la peine.

-Peut-être, mais si je n'ai pas besoin de trop forcer, je ne vois pas où est le mal à se la couler douce de temps en temps !

-Humpf… C'est en cela que toi et moi sommes opposés.

-Et bla, et bla et re-bla bla…

-Pfff… »

Pour les élèves de Shûtoku, comme pour tous les étudiants, la semaine était partagée entre l'école, les cours privés et les activités de club. Pour les membres de l'équipe de basketball du lycée, le samedi était en plus dévolu à l'entraînement sportif et à la préparation de matchs. Ce qui ne laissait que le dimanche à Midorima et Takao pour travailler et réviser en profondeur tout ce qu'ils avaient appris durant les cours. Depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, ils avaient décidé de passer cette dernière journée de la semaine chez l'un ou chez l'autre, pour revoir leurs leçons et préparer les examens de fin d'année en se faisant des QCM chronométrés.

Ce dimanche enneigé, digne d'un mois de Février, n'avait pas été une exception. Takao était arrivé chez son camarade de classe vers treize heures. Après s'être avancés en faisant tous leurs devoirs pour la semaine suivante, les deux adolescents avaient récupéré des feuilles de QCM sur Internet, les avaient imprimées et s'étaient donnés une heure pour en faire une chacune. Midorima avait choisi comme matière l'Anglais, où il n'était pas le plus à l'aise, contrairement à son bavard coéquipier qui lui, avait choisi les Sciences Physiques qu'il préférait aux Mathématiques. Puis une fois terminés, chacun avait remis sa feuille à l'autre afin de se faire corriger. Ou plutôt, subir des remontrances et des sermons en ce qui concernait Takao. Parce que bon, Shin-chan restait Shin-chan : autoritaire, rêche, ne tolérant pas la moindre faute même lorsque lui en faisait… Bref, Shin-chan, quoi…

« Je ne t'écoute pas ! Na-na-nère-euh ! Chantonnait Takao en se bouchant les oreilles comme un enfant de quatre ans.

-Takao ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

-Ja-mais ! Répondit ce dernier en secouant la tête, avant de partir dans un vif éclat de rire et se reculer de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit Midorima s'approcher pour tenter de lui déboucher les oreilles.

-Arrête ça ! Ça suffit ! Ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant les bras pour le forcer à retirer ses mains de ses oreilles.

-Ah ! Shin-chan ! Je ne t'écouterai pas… quand même ! Lutta-t-il pour que ses doigts le protègent des remontrances sans fin de son coéquipier.

-Tu as quel âge ? Ragea ce dernier en se battant avec le brun, qui lui résistait âprement.

-J'en sais rien ! »

Voir Takao lui tirer la langue pour ponctuer sa réponse exaspéra le _shooting guard _de Shûtoku qui, de guerre lasse, leva les yeux au ciel et jeta finalement l'éponge en lâchant les bras de son partenaire, mais non sans lui avoir lancé un regard froid et condescendant, histoire de bien faire sentir au brun aux yeux bleus métallisés ce qu'il pensait de lui. Takao qui, comme d'habitude, n'en avait rien à battre de l'opinion de Shin-chan, décolla les mains de ses oreilles lorsqu'il estima être en sécurité. Satisfait d'avoir gagné cette manche face à ce coriace adversaire, il baissa sa garde; et se fit violemment tacler sur le côté, avec une rapidité que même son _œil de faucon_ ne put suivre et en un éclair, il se retrouva sur le lit, écrasé par le corps ferme de Midorima.

« Tricheur ! Geignit le brun en battant des jambes pour se débarrasser de son geôlier, en vain.

-Là ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter… »

Malheureusement pour lui, le grand aux yeux verts eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer ses leçons de morale que celle-ci se fit ravir sans crier gare, puis dévorer lentement, délicieusement.

En clair, il était plutôt mal parti…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Kuroko était penché sur son cahier, séchant complètement sur un exercice de Mathématiques appartenant à un chapitre vu en classe juste avant le début de la Winter Cup… Donc que Kuroko n'avait pas du tout suivi, trop crevé par l'entraînement intensif de Rikô, secondée de son père. Mais ceci n'excusait pas cela : bientôt arrivaient les examens de fin d'année scolaire, et il se devait, non pas pour son image car une ombre telle que lui n'en avait pas, mais par simple habitude, maintenir le rang qui était le sien depuis toujours : milieu de classe, ni particulièrement bon, ni trop mauvais non plus. Ce statut d'élève banal à en pleurer lui convenait parfaitement. Mais pas question de s'endormir sur ses lauriers, d'autant plus qu'il se savait avoir des lacunes dans les matières scientifiques et domestiques… Sans compter le sport… Quelle ironie pour le vainqueur de la Winter Cup de Basketball…

En soupirant intérieurement, le joueur fantôme de Seirin se saisit de son téléphone portable, posé sagement à un coin de son bureau et rechercha parmi ses contacts le nom de Momoi-san. Il jeta distraitement un œil en arrière et vit que son compagnon animal, Numéro Deux, s'était assoupi sur les couvertures de son lit, ce qui le déprima encore plus. Qu'il aurait aimé mener cette vie de chien sans souci, à savoir: nourriture, OK. Sommeil, OK. Amusement, OK. Glandouille, OK…

Enfin, d'un autre côté, Kuroko songea que s'il avait bel et bien été un chien, jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pu rencontrer Kagami-kun, qui en avait une phobie notoire. Alors tout compte fait, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit né en tant qu'être humain, dans une famille Japonaise parfaitement ordinaire, à son image. Même si cela signifiait également que tous les trois mois, il devait se farcir les examens de fin de trimestre qui le saoulaient…

Mollement, il tourna de nouveau son attention sur son téléphone et envoya un message à Momoi-san en ces termes :

**« Soit une section de cône par un plan. Pour déterminer la section, tu passes nécessairement par une mise en équation ? »**

Sûr et certain qu'elle, elle savait… Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'elle ignorait ? Vaste question…

En attendant la réponse à ses interrogations mathématiques, Tetsuya se pencha de nouveau sur son cahier et relut une nouvelle fois l'énoncé de l'exercice et les hypothèses présentées. Il commença à les représenter sous forme de schémas sur une feuille de brouillon. Tout à son étude, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre, à laquelle il donnait le dos puisqu'assis à son bureau, qui s'ouvrit discrètement. Un pied, puis deux, cachés dans des chaussons silencieux, foulèrent à son insu le sol de sa chambre.

« Tout dépend si on te donne les éléments permettant de faire cette mise en équation… Répondit une voix douce, riante et définitivement féminine qui le fit se retourner brutalement.

-Sa… Momoi-san ! Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Hé ! Hé ! Minauda-t-elle quelques instants. Je viens d'arriver ! Précisa-t-elle finalement en se jetant sur lui, accompagnée de son traditionnel "Tetsu-kun !".

-Doucement, tu vas me renverser », la raisonna Kuroko en la détachant de lui pour qu'elle se tienne debout.

Il se leva pour la saluer proprement et en profita pour la détailler des pieds à la tête : comme à son habitude, elle était mignonne à croquer, avec ses longs cheveux roses ramenée en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur les épaules, couvertes par un épais _pull_ en laine rouge et rose. Elle portait une jupe en _jean_ lui arrivant à mi-cuisses, un collant opaque rouge et les pantoufles destinées aux invités des Kuroko.

« Tu es resplendissante, comme toujours, la complimenta finalement le lycéen de Seirin, de son air, comme toujours lui aussi, monotone.

-Merci beaucoup, Tetsu-kun !

-Mais comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour notre rendez-vous, lui fit-il remarquer en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, l'invitant à se poser sur son lit. Interdiction de sortir tant que les révisions d'aujourd'hui ne sont pas terminées.

-Alors donne-le-moi, comme cela, ce sera vite expédié !

-Ce sont des révisions, Momoi-san. Cela n'aurait aucun sens que je les confie à quelqu'un d'autre. En revanche…

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Compléta la jeune fille en se levant pour venir se scotcher à lui, par derrière.

-Là, ce ne serait pas de refus… Moi et les Mathématiques… » Soupira Kuroko.

Satsuki fit basculer son attention du visage de son cher Tetsu-kun, de trois-quarts, vers le cahier posé sur le bureau.

« C'est celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le dernier des exercices de la page de droite, dont le numéro avait été entouré au crayon.

-Mmm…

-De la géométrie, donc… C'est marrant que tu n'y arrives pas, c'est pourtant de la simple représentation dans l'espace, comme au basket, quand tu étudies la position de tes alliés et adversaires ! Les Maths, tu les retrouves partout, j'utilise bien les statistiques pour entraîner mes joueurs !

-Je ne suis pas _manager_. Et surtout, je n'ai pas la moitié de ton cerveau.

-Bien sûr que si ! Et tu as bien d'autres qualités, plus craquantes les unes que les autres ! »

Cra… Craquantes ?

Kuroko tiqua à l'emploi de ce dernier adjectif, mais sachant à qui il avait à faire, il préféra passer outre et resta parfaitement neutre sous la pression des bras de la lycéenne qui l'enserrèrent de nouveau très fort tandis qu'elle l'étreignait. Ou plutôt, l'étouffait en le plaquant contre le dossier de son siège…


	2. Chapitre 2: La balade des gens heureux

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

**Titre :** _Par un dimanche enneigé_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, sinon, les vestiaires se seraient transformés en lupanars ! Sinon et malgré le porte-monnaie vide de fin d'année, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_

**_Rating_ :** Hem… Enfin, M, quoi, parce que bon, hein…

**Genre :** En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !

**_Pairings_ :** Midorima x Takao (la base), Kuroko x Momoi (je voulais le faire, je l'ai fait)

**Remerciements :** Je remercie ma fidèle _beta_ Riddikulus, pour sa relecture alors qu'elle est débordée par la préparation des fêtes de Noël… Je n'oublierai jamais ton sacrifice !

**Précisions (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : La balade des gens heureux<br>**

Elle faisait sensation partout où elle posait le pied, il n'y avait pas à dire. Ce qui permettait à Kuroko de passer complètement inaperçu, invisible face au charme flamboyant de Satsuki. Et cela l'arrangeait bien, car ainsi, personne ne le voyait se faire vigoureusement traîner de magasins en magasins, arborant son éternelle moue impassible. Il était content d'avoir proposé à Momoi-san d'aller se balader au centre commercial près de la station de Yebisu. En plus d'y trouver de bons restaurants et un Maji Burger, il y avait énormément de magasins de vêtements et d'accessoire dans la galerie marchande, ce qui faisait le bonheur de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Et même si lui se contentait de suivre passivement le train, il devait avouer que la voir si enthousiaste le remplissait de bonheur, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait donné un sacré coup de main pour ses révisions de Mathématiques.

Il lui devait bien ça.

Et puis, ils n'avaient plus trop eu l'occasion de sortir ensemble, avec la Winter Cup… Et pour des amoureux comme eux, lui-même reconnaissait que ça ne le faisait vraiment pas. Il regrettait quand même l'époque du collège, où ils pouvaient se voir tous les jours.

« Tetsu !

-Satsu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce bonnet ? »

Devant un miroir en pied, elle revêtit ses cheveux roses par un bonnet en laine à pompon, dans les tons pastels et se retourna vers son petit ami, qui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Non. Ça ne va pas à ton caractère.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi tu voudrais l'associer à mon caractère ?

-Parce que je n'y connais rien en vêtements, je pensais que tu t'en souvenais.

-Bien, alors… Que dis-tu de celui-ci ? Est-ce que ça va plus avec mon caractère, comme tu dis ? »

Elle déposa le bonnet pour en prendre un autre, noir avec un _tag_ blanc et à la coupe clairement masculine.

« Mmm… Avec tes cheveux lâchés, ce serait encore mieux, attends… Tu permets ? »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui enleva la barrette qui retenait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et ceux-ci chutèrent sur les épaules de l'adolescente.

« Ce bonnet tranche avec ton allure féminine… C'est assez sexy…

-Vraiment ?

-Eh bien, ça te va mieux : tu es _manager_ d'une équipe de basket et passe ton temps à t'entraîner avec des gars, plutôt que de papoter avec des copines…

-C'est vrai, mais… Tetsu, est-ce à dire que je ne suis pas assez féminine ?

-Alors ça… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es très bien pour moi.

-Oh, Tetsu…

-On devrait pouvoir trouver un compromis, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant qu'elle était à deux doigts de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'étouffer plus que de raison. Que dis-tu d'une coupe comme ça ?

-Un béret ?

-C'est plus original.

-Et mignon. Laisse-moi l'essayer !

-D'accord, tiens. »

Il lui choisit un béret gris anthracite, très austère dont elle se saisit et qu'elle posa sur sa tête rose. Elle fit face au miroir, de nouveau, tourna la tête à droite et à gauche à plusieurs reprises avant de donner son verdict :

« Non. Trop discret. Quoique… D'un autre côté, ça ne surclasse pas ma tenue. Discret, en effet, mais… Ça me met en valeur sans être trop voyant, c'est un peu comme…

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme toi, Tetsu !

-Ah… Mais je suis bien plus discret que ce béret.

-C'est vrai que parfois, je me demande si tu es bien là.

-Tu veux vérifier ? La tenta-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Mais pas trop fort, hein…

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle se rua dedans et l'enlaça fort, en faisant quand même gaffe pour ne pas que son petit ami ne rende l'âme trop vite… Ce serait fâcheux…

« Bien, alors, tu veux faire d'autres essais ou tu fais un choix parmi tous ceux que tu as déjà vus ?

-Que dirais-tu d'une toque en fourrure, comme ça ? »

Elle déposa le béret pour prendre une toque et la posa sur sa tête, puis se retourna vers Tetsu :

« Mmm… Comment dire ?

-Ça ne va pas à mon… caractère ?

-Aussi, ça fait trop guindé. Surtout…

-Quoi ?

-Tu la perdrais à chaque fois que tu te jettes dans mes bras.

-Ah… Tu paries ?

-Tu n'as qu'à essayer pour voir.

-D'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant en position pour foncer sur lui.

-Euh… Ménage-moi quand même, Satsu…

-_Ready_ ?

-Euh…

-_Go_ !

-N… Ah ! Attention ! »

Le petit couple, emporté par la fougue et la force d'une Momoi lancée à pleine puissance comme un bolide de course, tomba lourdement au sol, entraînant au passage tous les couvre-chefs qui étaient jusqu'à présent tranquillement étalés les uns contre les autres sur un plateau de table, posé sur deux tréteaux métalliques. Kuroko se cogna d'ailleurs la tête contre l'un d'entre eux. Sur son ventre, sa chérie était tout contre lui, la toque de fourrure partie de ses cheveux pour échouer elle aussi par terre.

Alerté par ce désordre, les quelques autres flâneurs tournèrent la tête en leur direction et deux vendeurs se précipitèrent à leurs côtés pour les aider :

« Vous allez bien ? » Leur demanda l'un d'entre eux en tendant la main.

Satsuki se retourna vers lui, lèvres entrouvertes, ses adorables orbes framboise et ses cheveux épars sur ses épaules qui tombaient gracieusement sur le manteau noir de Kuroko…

Ils ne se firent pas incendier pour leur raffut. Et eurent même droit à un bonnet gratuit de la part du vendeur…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après une semaine harassante partagée entre l'école, les devoirs et le basket, un samedi dévolu à l'entraînement et un dimanche en grande partie dédié aux révisions, Takao et Midorima aimaient prendre le temps de se détendre un peu avant de recommencer leur routine hebdomadaire. Souvent, ils allaient sur un terrain de _street_ déverser leur hargne et régler leurs différends de la semaine écoulée avec un ballon de basket. Mais en ce dimanche de Février, la neige avait tout recouvert, leur arrivant aux mollets. Alors ils s'adonnaient à leur seconde activité favorite, pour laquelle ils comptaient leur argent de poche respectif accordé pour la semaine, faisaient leur choix et coupaient la poire en deux.

Ils avaient fermé les cahiers, Takao avait fait son sac afin de rentrer plus tard directement chez lui et ils s'en étaient allés, marchant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche pour se rendre en centre-ville. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils avaient passé le temps en partageant les écouteurs du brun afin d'écouter de la musique et en avaient même failli s'assoupir et manquer leur descente. Leurs pieds s'étaient brutalement écrasés dans la neige lorsqu'ils avaient précipitamment sauté en même temps du bus pour atterrir sur le trottoir.

« Hé bé ! C'était moins une, Shin-chan…

-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que ce genre de choses m'arrive… Et pourtant, j'ai bien pensé à amener avec moi mon porte-bonheur du jour…

-Ah, ta barrette bleue dans les cheveux… Je me disais aussi… Les Cancers étaient combien, à l'horoscope d'Oha Asa ?

- Sixième. Ce qui signifie que je dois me montrer plus vigilant…

-Enfin, on a juste failli manquer l'arrêt de bus où on descendait, pas de quoi fouetter un chat…

- Encore une fois, ton insouciance a parlé… Imagine que nous nous étions endormis jusqu'au terminus ? Nous aurions dû faire tout le chemin en sens inverse et nous aurions perdu beaucoup de temps !

-Ah, ainsi donc, Shin-chan, tu avoues ton impatience ? Nota le brun aux yeux bleus métallisés, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard.

-Bien sûr que non », répliqua Midorima du tac au tac, sans se démonter le moins du monde.

Sauf que Takao ne l'écoutait plus et partit en courant devant eux, les bras en l'air et criant à tue-tête, comme s'il avait régressé mentalement :

« Shin-chan est un _tsundere_ !

-Je ne suis pas un _tsundere_ !

-Et en plus de ça, il a l'esprit pas catholique ! Du tout !

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Contra le grand basketteur à lunettes en commençant à lui courir après, inquiet, malgré tout, qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à son camarade et coéquipier.

- Shin-chan est un obsédé !

-La… La ferme, Takao !

-Jamais ! Conclut le susnommé en se retournant pour lui tirer la langue, avant de se mettre cette fois-ci à trottiner gaiement, en entamant une comptine de son cru :

« Shin-chan a des pensées louches ! Alors que pourtant, il est une sainte-nitouche ! »

Stoppé net dans son élan par ces paroles ahurissantes, sentant sur eux les regards des passants, des habitués et des travailleurs du coin, Midorima sentit son sang geler dans ses veines, tant la gêne et la honte l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste. Quelques mètres devant, le _point guard_ de Shûtoku continuait, très satisfait de lui-même :

« Devrais-je le prendre sous la douche ? Ou alors, devrais-je prendre sa bouche ? »

Le shooteur ne savait plus où se mettre et se frappa une main aux doigts bandés sur le visage… Avant de se ressaisir, boosté par les murmures désapprobateurs des personnes de tous les âges qui l'entouraient. Et par réflexe, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il ramassa de la neige et en fit une jolie boule ronde qu'il lança de toutes ses forces vers sa cible qui se la prit sur le crâne. Surpris, Takao se retourna brutalement en se tenant le sommet de la tête des deux mains :

« Hé, Shin-chan, c'est pour quoi, ça ?

-A ton avis ? » Rugit ce dernier en s'élançant vers le brun pour lui donner une bonne leçon.

Taquin, mais pas masochiste pour un sou, le possesseur de l'_œil de faucon _se tira vite fait bien fait, histoire de semer son poursuivant. Qui avait de bien plus longues jambes que lui, malheureusement. Mais Takao courait vite. Et bien. En plus de sa taille assez commune pour un adolescent de son âge, ses yeux peu ordinaires lui permettaient de zigzaguer aisément entre les autres piétons tout en esquivant plus ou moins les projectiles enneigés de Shin-chan, qui ne ralentissait même pas pour viser, le salaud !

Sans se formaliser de son manque de délicatesse lorsque Takao se dérobait à sa vue subrepticement et qu'une boule de neige atterrissait droit sur une victime collatérale qui passait par là, Midorima prit tout ceci très au sérieux, comme à son habitude : opération "Mort à la pipelette !", dont le but était de fermer le clapet de cet impertinent qui osait déblatérer des paroles obscènes à son sujet dans un lieu public ! Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux émeraude. Et pour être sûr de ne pas perdre de vue ce satané renard en le quittant du regard, le grand à lunettes ramassait la neige non pas au sol, mais sur les rebords des étals, des comptoirs ou des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Midorima et Takao ne surent jamais qu'ils firent un tel scandale dans cette rue commerçante qu'ils furent fichés par les habitués du quartier durant des mois…


	3. Chapitre 3: Jeux de mains

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

**Titre :** _Par un dimanche enneigé_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, sinon, les vestiaires se seraient transformés en lupanars ! Sinon et malgré le porte-monnaie vide de début d'année, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_

**_Rating_ :** Hem… Enfin, M, quoi, parce que bon, hein…

**Genre :** En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !

**_Pairings_ :** Midorima x Takao (la base), Kuroko x Momoi (je voulais le faire, je l'ai fait)

**Remerciements :** Je viens de relire la dernière fanfic postée par Riddikuluss, ma chère _beta_, _Main dans la main_. Elle est triste, mais extra! Elle prépare quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko, tout en trouvant le temps de me corriger! Riddikulus, tu es trop forte, je te remercie pour ton aide!

**Précisions (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Jeux de mains...<br>**

Quelques heures volées dans un _love hotel_. Trois, pour être précis : une bonne moitié pour faire l'amour, une seconde pour se reposer paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Refusant tous les deux de faire quoi que ce soit de louche chez leur parents respectifs de peur de se faire attraper la main dans le sac d'une manière ou d'une autre, Takao et Midorima s'étaient mis d'accord sur cette solution qui leur offrait un moment de détente ensemble, en toute intimité.

Etonnamment ou pas, Takao adorait faire l'amour en hiver, parce qu'il savourait d'autant mieux le corps chaud de son petit ami contre lui.

Etonnamment ou pas, Midorima ne rechignait pas à prendre les devants au début, dans le but paradoxal de rendre les armes à la fin et de s'abandonner entièrement au brun.

Ce fut ainsi qu'après s'être déshabillés, douchés et avoir pris le nécessaire, ils s'étaient tous les deux glissés dans le lit, sous les draps à l'abri desquels le brun se ravissait des baisers et des caresses que lui prodiguait l'As de Shûtoku. C'était une facette coquine et tendre de son Shin-chan qu'il était bien le seul à connaître et dont il se délectait avec plaisir. Leurs langues se titillèrent à l'extérieur de leur bouche un instant, ce que Takao rompit par un bref baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de Midorima. Joueur, il enfouit son petit nez dans la nuque de son camarade et lui roucoula à l'oreille :

« Je te prépare, mon gros lapin ? »

Le _shooting guard_ rougit si violemment que le possesseur de l'_œil de faucon _s'en serait inquiété s'il n'avait pas anticipé un tel comportement. Au lieu de cela, il ricana intérieurement devant la gêne du grand aux yeux verts, causée non pas par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais par le surnom à la fois mignon et évocateur, drôle et polisson dont l'affublait Takao. En évitant maladroitement de croiser le regard de ce dernier, Midorima se souleva légèrement et se décala pour laisser le brun se mettre au-dessus de son dos. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit le sexe érigé de son petit ami lui frôler les fesses à plusieurs reprises et ferma les yeux pour se donner le courage de surélever son bassin, y poser un oreiller en-dessous et écarter les jambes. Mon Dieu, ce que c'était embarrassant au possible ! Et bien qu'ils n'en fussent pas à leur coup d'essai, la pudeur du _tsundere_ à lunettes restait intacte.

« Pourquoi "lapin" ? Trouva-t-il l'énergie de coasser.

-Mmm… A ton avis ? Susurra le brun en s'allongeant sur lui pour lui dévorer le cou.

-Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête de dégénéré.

-Ne sois pas si nerveux, mon Shin-chan… »

Kazunari sourit contre le corps qui se tendit à nouveau, posa ses mots par-dessus ses baisers et se coula lentement, sensuellement, le long des courbes musclées de Midorima jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose dans le creux du dos de son As. Calculant chaque geste pour ne pas alerter ce dernier, le meneur de l'équipe de Shûtoku décapsula discrètement le flacon de lubrifiant et s'en mit sur les principaux doigts de la main gauche:

« C'est tout simplement parce que les lapins sont des mets de premier choix, pour les faucons… »

Une vague d'excitation fouetta les reins de Shintarô à ce superbe double sens, mais lorsqu'il voulut rétorquer avec une pique bien acerbe comme il en avait l'habitude, histoire de donner le change, il sentit les lèvres de Takao sur la peau charnue de l'une de ses fesses, et surtout, un majeur lubrifié dans son entrée intime. Tout ce qu'il allait balancer à son petit ami avorta et il gémit lamentablement, se rappelant, avec la profondeur de ce contact unique et de cette sensation en lui, combien il aimait faire toutes ces choses avec le garçon qu'il avait choisi. Défait, il s'empara d'un oreiller à proximité de sa tête et l'y enfouit pour se délecter des caresses amoureuses sur sa prostate. Ainsi, il étoufferait ses soupirs lascifs, parfois ponctués de mots encourageant son cher et tendre à poursuivre dans cette voie…

« Tu te terres, mon lapin… Remarqua le brun à voix haute et ses yeux en amande se plissèrent, aussi prédateurs que lorsqu'ils traquaient une proie sur le parquet ciré d'un gymnase. Je saurai te débusquer. Après tout, les petits lapins fuient en présence du feu… »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il rajouta, en plus de son majeur, son index gauche dans l'intimité de son camarade, coéquipier et petit ami et se mit à le pénétrer franchement. En parallèle, il passa son bras droit sous la cuisse du shooteur pour se saisir de sa verge tremblotante et humide et la caresser vigoureusement. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire démoniaque en voyant les hanches du plus grand onduler et venir à la rencontre de ses doigts, mais il dissimula son expression narquoise dans la peau imberbe de ses fesses. De lourds gémissements se firent entendre, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus fiévreux…

« Mon chaud lapin… Je vais te manger ! »

Kazunari ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de sentir son Shin-chan se répandre immédiatement sur l'oreiller soutenant ses hanches et les muscles de son anus se resserrer presque douloureusement. Et il continua donc de le caresser encore un moment, pour accompagner son orgasme.

Personne d'autre que le brun à l'_œil de faucon _ne savait à quel point l'As de Shûtoku adorait les _dirty talks_ subtils et tout en finesse…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Comme souvent, Kuroko avait laissé Momoi choisir le film qu'ils étaient en train de visionner dans cette salle de cinéma à moitié vide. Il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup regarder la télé, pour ses _soap operas_ et ses _drama_, mais qu'elle préférait les films d'action ou d'horreur sur les écrans géants des salles obscures. Encore plus lorsqu'il y avait de la 3D !

Satsuki s'amusait d'un rien et, bien que très intelligente, avait un esprit simple et encore plus que sa plastique, c'est cela qu'aimait le joueur fantôme en elle. En une minute, un milliard d'expressions défilaient sur son visage encadré par ses cheveux roses et il ne se lassait pas de les admirer, même quand il était censé suivre le film sur l'écran…

« Tetsu ! Tu mates ! S'amusa-t-elle à voix basse.

-Et encore, tu n'es que de profil… » Insinua-t-il, l'air de rien comme à son habitude.

Parce que bon, il n'allait pas avouer que s'il aimait se faire traîner par elle dans les rues de Tôkyô, c'était aussi pour la regarder de dos… Ses jambes, sa chute de reins affolaient tous les hommes qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage. Ceux-ci ne se gênaient d'ailleurs pas pour saliver d'envie, puisque rare étaient ceux qui parvenaient à voir le si bien nommé joueur fantôme. Il les laissait faire, tout à son plaisir de ricaner intérieurement en se disant qu'elle était à lui, et pour longtemps car il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

-Rien d'exceptionnel.

-Tetsu !

-Satsu ?

- Regarde le film ! Moi, ce sera après ! »

Kuroko hésita quelques secondes sur la réponse à apporter et la tenue à adopter, voulut la taquiner, mais il se ravisa sagement et déclara de sa voix neutre :

« D'accord. Je ne regarde que le film. »

Ainsi fut dit, ainsi fut fait. La lycéenne de Tôhô lui prit la main sur l'accoudoir les séparant et l'adolescent se concentra sur le film. Satsuki retrouva bien vite le fil de l'histoire et recommença à glousser, à ricaner, à sourire, à se pencher en avant, en arrière afin de ne pas rater une miette, lâchant de temps à autre des commentaires sérieux ou farfelus sur le scénario qui se déroulait sous ses yeux framboise.

Elle gigotait donc dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Tetsuya glisser lentement, mollement le long de la sienne, pour venir se poser sur sa cuisse couverte par le collant opaque et y dessiner des arabesques de fleurs ou de papillons. Rougissante, elle garda néanmoins le silence et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du garçon aux cheveux bleus : aussi impassible qu'une statue, ses yeux bleus céruléens ne quittaient pas le grand écran, tandis qu'il pilotait sa main de manière plus experte qu'on aurait pu penser. Les sens de la jeune fille, craquant complètement sur cette fougue et cette audace cachée derrière ce stoïcisme à toute épreuve, s'enflammèrent malgré elle et son cerveau, habile à prendre les devants, commença les préliminaires. Et il faillit disjoncter avant l'heure quand la main de Kuroko se rapprocha doucement et sciemment de l'entrejambe, se faufilant comme un filou sous la courte jupe. Satsuki se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à céder à cette invitation : ils étaient dans un lieu public, mais en même temps, il n'y avait personne dans leur rangée de sièges… Et si les autres spectateurs étaient absorbés par le film, alors…

Elle darda une dernière œillade à son petit ami, le cœur battant et le sang circulant à une vitesse folle dans ses veines, et son visage toujours lisse, sa moue dépourvue de la moindre passion la fit irrémédiablement céder et écarter légèrement les cuisses. Elle fut récompensée lorsque deux doigts s'appuyèrent sur chacune des lèvres de son sexe, à travers ses collants et sa culotte et Satsuki posa sa tête contre le dossier du siège, se détendant progressivement sous l'attention coquine et grivoise de Kuroko. L'adrénaline drainée dans son corps lui disait de se méfier et de veiller à ce que personne ne les surprenne, mais la délicieuse torture que lui infligeait l'adolescent lui compliquait la tâche. En plus, la crainte sourde de se faire attraper pour leur attitude indécente ne faisait qu'exacerber ses sens, au désespoir de Satsuki qui n'arrivait plus à garder raison.

Au point qu'elle posa l'une de ses jambes sur l'accoudoir pour la surélever quand elle eut envie de plus. Kuroko ne se fit pas prier et la caressa plus bas, de manière plus appuyée, entre le clitoris et son entrée intime, la faisant lâcher un profond soupir de plaisir. C'est qu'il savait y faire, derrière ses airs innocents à qui on donne le Bon Dieu sans confession ! Sans même regarder où il mettait les mains, en plus ! A croire qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Ce que Momoi aurait su si ça avait été le cas.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de tout cela, seules les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir comptaient. Elle lui prit la main pour le guider muettement, lui demandant de toucher ici, ou plutôt par là et docile, il ne se rétracta pas… bien que ses yeux bleus ne quittaient pas le grand écran, comme il l'avait promis à sa petite amie, qui se tortillait et se mordait les lèvres sous les caresses érotiques qu'elle se prodiguait maintenant, avec **sa** main **à lui**. Parvenaient à ses oreilles les cris étouffés de sa chérie et il sut qu'il l'avait achevée quand elle se tendit, s'arqua sur son siège, les yeux fermés, en proie à un orgasme intense.

« Te…tsu…

-Satsu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il, parfaitement de marbre. Le film ne t'intéresse plus ? »


	4. Chapitre 4: Hasard, vous avez dit hasard

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

**Titre :** _Par un dimanche enneigé_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, sinon, les vestiaires se seraient transformés en lupanars ! Sinon et malgré le porte-monnaie vide de début d'année, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_

**_Rating_ :** Hem… Enfin, M, quoi, parce que bon, hein…

**Genre :** En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !

**_Pairings_ :** Midorima x Takao (la base), Kuroko x Momoi (je voulais le faire, je l'ai fait)

**Remerciements :** Ma _beta_ Riddikulus, en plus de me corriger, m'a offert _Fétiche_ pour mon anniversaire, si c'est pas meuh-gnon! Je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil, car c'est bien l'unique fois qu'on aura de sa part un Midorima x Takao! Merci beaucoup!

**Précisions (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Hasard, vous avez dit hasard?<br>**

Momoi avait étonnamment chaud en sortant du cinéma main dans la main avec Kuroko, malgré la température négative à Tôkyô et ses bottes laissant des traces de pas dans la neige. L'écharpe collée sur son nez et une main gantée dans la poche de son manteau, l'adolescent, neutre comme à son habitude, demanda à la jeune fille :

« Alors, tu veux y aller ?

-Oui…

-A celui de la dernière fois ?

-Non. Je voudrais plutôt celui où nous avons la chambre avec l'énorme pouf rose. J'adore la déco !

-D'accord, si tu veux, mais c'est un peu cher… Il me faut voir combien il me reste…

-Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Je complèterai, ça te va ?

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui !

-Tu veux vraiment cette chambre… Moi, je préfère le _love hotel_ de la dernière fois… Sobre…

-A ton image, Tetsu ! Mais nous nous voyons tellement peu souvent, alors je tiens à marquer le coup !

-Il faut dire aussi que tu as préféré partir à Tôhô avec cet idiot d'Aomine-kun… Soupira le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

-Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé, Dai-chan est un tel bébé, il faut bien que je m'en occupe !

-Heureusement qu'il t'a… Il ne se rend pas compte de sa chance.

- Oh, je ne fais pas tant que ça, tu sais… D'autant plus que depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, il décuple son énergie à l'entraînement, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Même si lui et Wakamatsu passent leur temps à se disputer…

-Le grand décoloré ?

-C'est ça !

-J'imagine l'ambiance…

-Oh, non, Tetsu, ne dis pas ça ! C'est vachement drôle, je m'amuse trop avec eux !

-Enfin, il faut dire que Seirin, c'est pas triste, aussi… Notre _coach_ est folle, Kagami-kun restera éternellement un Bakagami et les autres… Se passent de commentaires… »

Satsuki ne manqua pas le fin, très fin sourire esquissé par son chéri alors qu'il songeait à ses coéquipiers et maintenant amis.

« Cependant, je regrette que tu ne sois plus avec moi. Et puis, t'avoir comme _manager_, c'était quelque chose….

-Peut-être, mais on peut plus facilement sortir ensemble, comme ça ! Moins fréquemment, mais mieux, sans Akashi-kun sur le dos !

-Pas faux… Tu vois toujours les choses du bon côté, c'est ce que j'aime avec toi, avoua franchement Kuroko.

-Tetsu ! Piailla Momoi en se jetant dans ses bras, ce qui ne fit pas réagir plus que ça l'adolescent, habitué comme il était à se faire sauter dessus par sa petite amie… et à se noyer avec bonheur dans sa généreuse poitrine.

-On aura du mal à avancer si tu me colles comme ça, tu sais… Lui fit-il donc simplement remarquer. Attendons juste d'arriver à destination, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il l'air de rien, faisant mine de ne pas voir Momoi rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux…

-Peut-être, mais c'est long, pour moi… Il faut prendre le métro et marcher !

-Tu es bien une fille…

-Hé, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Kuroko émit un petit rire avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Lorsque vous êtes en chaleur, il vous faut tout, tout de suite…

-Te… Tetsu ! S'écria-t-elle, outrée. Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

-Ah… C'est quoi, donc ?

-Rah, tu m'agaces ! Lança-t-elle en piétinant le sol de ses bottes, histoire de bien faire savoir son mécontentement… ou sa gêne de s'être fait prendre, au choix…

-Allons… » La calma-t-il en la serrant contre lui, avant de la lâcher pour lui reprendre la main.

Ils descendirent dans la bouche de métro de Yebisu, passèrent les portiques et se retrouvèrent sur le quai à attendre : ils en avaient pour cinq bonnes minutes.

« Tu veux écouter de la musique ? » Lui demanda-t-il, histoire de la faire patienter.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et cela amusa l'adolescent : sa Satsu, d'habitude si bavarde que même Aomine-kun ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, était maintenant rendue silencieuse, muette d'embarras. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour la mettre dans un tel état et il s'en félicita, comme à chaque fois. Il sortit de sa poche son MP3 et inséra délicatement un écouteur dans l'oreille de sa petite amie. Il choisit une musique tranquille afin de l'apaiser car mine de rien, ça lui faisait tout drôle de ne pas entendre le flot de paroles de Momoi et son rire qu'il trouvait charmant et entraînant.

L'attente se passa ainsi et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le métro lorsque celui-ci arriva et ouvrit ses portes. Il n'y avait pas foule, contrairement à la semaine, cependant, on pouvait y trouver, comme toujours, beaucoup de touristes et ils purent s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, se laissant conduire sans crainte par le métro jusqu'à leur destination.

Il fallut quelques arrêts pour que Satsuki ouvre enfin la bouche, en ces termes :

« Tu sais, Tetsu… Lui dit-elle à voix basse. Tu m'avais manqué. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on n'était pas sortis ensemble. Alors forcément…

-Je devine bien. Moi aussi, je suis super impatient de te tenir dans mes bras, Satsu… » Murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.

XXXXX

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Midorima qui sortit celui-ci et son petit ami de la sieste bien méritée dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés avec délice après l'amour. Il fallait dire que la literie était confortable et que les températures négatives de l'extérieur ne donnaient pas le moins du monde envie de s'aventurer en-dehors même des couvertures. Cependant, il leur fallait se lever, se préparer et se séparer. Le shooteur se saisit de son portable pour éteindre le réveil qu'il avait programmé et sourit légèrement, tendrement en sentant l'étreinte autour de ses hanches se raffermir.

« Mmm… Shin-chan…

-Kazunari ?

-Il nous reste combien de temps avant de rendre la chambre ?

-Une demi-heure.

-Seulement ?

-C'est plus que suffisant pour tout ranger avant de partir. Allez, lève-toi », ordonna l'As de Shûtoku, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais il fallait à tout prix freiner les ardeurs de Takao dont les mains recommençaient déjà à faire joujou avec ses bijoux de famille et pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Un soupir résigné lui répondit, d'ailleurs et cela l'affecta cependant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ecoute, Kazunari… Entama-t-il en se retournant vers son _point guard_.

Ce qui lui valut un baiser en bonne et due forme de la part de celui-ci. Soupirant intérieurement devant tant d'immaturité et de tendresse à la fois, Midorima se laissa faire et lorsqu'il comprit que son petit ami n'était pas prêt de le lâcher comme ça, il décida de se redresser avec lui et se leva en le prenant dans ses bras. Takao ne dessoula que quand il se sentit plaqué contre des carreaux glacés. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour se prendre de l'eau froide et se rendit compte que son Shin-chan l'avait conduit… dans la douche de la salle de bain !

« Traître ! Comment oses-tu profiter de ma faiblesse ?

-Humpf… C'est toi qui refuse de me lâcher. »

Et en plus, qui profitait de la faiblesse de qui ? Parce que Midorima n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que son cher et tendre avait fait exprès de l'alpaguer de cette manière dans le seul et unique but de lui arracher un dernier moment de tendresse en cette fin de journée. Et non, il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de garder Kazunari un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras ! C'est le brun qui se collait à lui comme un morceau de _chewing gum_…

S'arrangeant comme il le pouvait avec sa conscience, le _shooting guard_ se rendit à peine compte qu'il était une seconde fois en train de se faire rouler une galoche. Quand il relâcha la bouche de Takao de manière un peu expéditive, celui-ci lui murmura simplement :

« Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner, mon gros lapin.

-Arrête avec ce surnom.

-Pourquoi ? Lui susurra le brun à l'oreille, avant de commencer à lui mordiller le cou.

-Parce que ! On en a déjà parlé !

-Ah oui, quand ça ? Oh, tu veux dire, lorsque tu as éjaculé parce que…

-Ça suffit ! Kazunari…

-Une dernière fois… Et je te lâche, promis. »

Le possesseur de l'_œil de fauco_n sourit contre le cou de son Shin-chan lorsque ce dernier soupira longuement, rendant les armes et…

Une douche coquine plus tard, ils sortirent en urgence de la salle de bain, sautèrent dans leurs vêtements, rangèrent flacons de lubrifiant et boîtes de préservatifs dans le sac de Takao et inspectèrent la chambre pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier. Derrière les rideaux et les fauteuils, sous le lit et le sofa, sur la commode, rien n'échappa à leurs regards acérés. Puis, certain d'être en règle, Midorima s'assura d'avoir sa barrette porte-bonheur dans les cheveux et les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre, la fermèrent et descendirent les escaliers pour rendre les clés à l'accueil. L'hôtesse, poliment, leur demanda si tout s'était bien passé. Le_ shooting guard_, digne, ne répondit pas mais son partenaire, à son grand désarroi, gâcha tout en faisant un signe de victoire à la femme qui rigola doucement.

« Tetsu ! C'était celui-là !

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé toute ta vigueur, Satsu… »

Les tourtereaux en vadrouille que formaient Kuroko et Momoi tombèrent nez à nez avec deux autre tourtereaux, repus, ceux-là, qu'étaient Midorima et Takao.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

L'hôtesse, surprise par cette situation inattendue et comprenant bien vite que les deux couples se connaissaient et ne s'attendaient pas à se croiser en un endroit aussi… Hem… Elle se racla la gorge et, très professionnelle, décocha son plus beau sourire aux nouveaux venus en les apostrophant en ces termes :

« Bonsoir ! Vous voulez une chambre ?

-Non, ça ira », répondit Kuroko.

Le temps de cligner des yeux et que les cerveaux se mettent en branle pour décortiquer la situation… Kuroko et Momoi avaient disparus, plantant là les deux élèves de Shûtoku ainsi que l'hôtesse qui ne comprit pas, cette fois-ci, le refus. D'autant plus qu'elle les avait déjà vus ici à plusieurs reprises, le dimanche en fin de journée…

L'As aux yeux verts retira ses lunettes, se demandant si l'heure de les changer étaient déjà venue.

« Non, Shin-chan, je te confirme que c'était bien Kuroko-kun et… la _manager_ de Tôhô ? Interrogea Takao, ne se souvenant pas trop d'elle. Eh… Pourquoi ils sont partis ? Ça aurait du être notre réaction, ça, non ? Eh, oh, Shin-chan ! » Le secoua-t-il.

Un peu sous le choc sur ce qui venait de se passer, Midorima ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone portable au fond de la poche de son manteau ne vibre. Mais le brun à l'_œil de faucon _fut plus rapide et l'extirpa sans mal, le déverrouilla comme si c'était le sien et y lut le message suivant provenant de son rival de Seirin:

**« Si tu dis un mot de ce que tu as vu, tu es mort. »**

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair…

Shin-chan, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de Takao, récupéra alors son téléphone et tapa en guise de réponse :

**« Si tu dis un mot de ce que tu as vu, je te balance à Akashi. »**

« Ouah, Shin-chan, sérieux ? Tu as des dossiers sur eux ? »

Le plus grand soupira lourdement…


	5. Bonus: Et pendant ce temps-là

**_Fandom_ :** _Kuroko no basuke_

**Titre :** _Par un dimanche enneigé_

**_Disclaimer_ :** Les personnages de _Kuroko no basuke_ ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement, sinon, les vestiaires se seraient transformés en lupanars ! Sinon et malgré le porte-monnaie vide de début d'année, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette _fanfic_

**_Rating_ :** Hem… Enfin, M, quoi, parce que bon, hein…

**Genre :** En voilà une question qu'elle est bonne !

**_Pairings_ :** Midorima x Takao (la base), Kuroko x Momoi (je voulais le faire, je l'ai fait)

**Remerciements :** Ma _beta_ Riddikulus, en plus de me corriger, m'a offert _Fétiche_ pour mon anniversaire, si c'est pas meuh-gnon! Je vous conseille d'y jeter un oeil, car c'est bien l'unique fois qu'on aura de sa part un Midorima x Takao! Merci beaucoup!

**Précisions (au cas où) :** je ne peux répondre directement aux _reviewers_ anonymes. Sachez cependant, s'il y en a, que je reçois les commentaires avec grand plaisir, mais que si vous voulez papoter, il faudra s'inscrire !

**Avertissements :**

**- Les personnages sont sans doute OOC (surtout Akashi et les membres de son équipe que je ne connais pas encore)**

**- M'étant arrêtée à la fin de la saison 2 de l'_anime_ (qui est plus avancé que le manga en VF), je n'ai donc aucune idée de la fin du manga et de l'issue du match final. Tout ce qui est suit est donc le pur produit de mon imagination parfois bien fertile…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus : Et pendant ce temps-là, quelque part à Kyôtô…<strong>

Akashi éternua discrètement. Avant de soupirer, se disant que comme il ne tombait jamais malade, cela devait sûrement vouloir dire que quelqu'un parlait de lui… En mal.

« A tes souhaits, _Sensei_.

-Merci bien. »

Enfin bref, ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière… Surtout qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête. Son objectif, en ce début de soirée, était de se changer les idées. Car après tout, qui ne s'était jamais lassé de révisions interminables en hiver?

Certainement pas Akashi, et ce, d'autant plus qu'il avait décidé de lever le pied après sa défaite en finale de la Winter Cup.

Et puis, pour décompresser après le dur labeur, quoi de mieux qu'une sortie en amoureux?

Même si le rouquin aux yeux vairons n'utiliserait pas ce qualificatif pour décrire la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Comment dire ?

En-dehors de l'école et du basket, cela lui arrivait de donner des cours de _shôgi_, parce qu'il aimait profondément ce jeu tactique et que cela le détendait tout en mettant à l'épreuve son sens de la pédagogie.

Le hasard avait voulu qu'il ait comme élève une jeune fille de son âge, brillante et de bonne famille, bien éduquée sans être condescendante, respectueuses des règles tout en sachant s'amuser et se détendre.

Et en plus de tout cela, elle était plutôt mignonne. Non, disons-le franchement, elle était très jolie, au point que même Seijûrô le reconnaisse. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle portait un prénom commençant par le même caractère que son nom de famille à lui. A croire que le destin les avait fait se croiser. Enfin, c'est quelque chose qu'aurait certainement sorti Shintarô s'il avait été ici, dans ce salon de thé en plein cœur de Kyôtô.

Ah, au fait…

« Akane-chan… Je reviens dans un instant.

-Akashi- sensei… »

Sans un regard de plus, l'ex capitaine de la Génération des Miracles se leva et quitta la table à laquelle il savourait un thé vert en galante compagnie, caché par des paravents laqués lui assurant une certaine discrétion.

Enfin, en théorie.

Il passa derrière l'un d'entre eux pour se retrouver face à une autre table, plus grande que la sienne. Dont les sièges supportaient le poids des titulaires de son équipe de basket au grand complet. Impavide, l'adolescent baissa stoïquement son regard rouge et or, qui se posa sous la table, sous laquelle se cachaient encore trois autres de ses coéquipiers de Rakuzan.

Un long silence, pendant lequel les deux camps se regardèrent en chien de faïence. La première garnison, composée d'**une** personne, ne battait pas un cil; la seconde, étonnamment (ou pas), était transie de peur et avait les mains moites de sueur.

Sans hâte ni colère, Akashi tendit la main en direction de ses joueurs, qui blêmirent. Instinctivement, chacun d'entre eux, à tour de rôle, comme les enfants pris en faute qu'ils étaient, lui donna son téléphone portable. Le capitaine de Rakuzan les examina tour à tour, lisant les SMS échangés depuis le début de la journée à son sujet avant de les effacer, puis en fit de même avec toutes les photos et vidéos l'affichant aux côtés de la jolie fille avec laquelle il prenait un thé. A la fin, il leur rendit tranquillement leur téléphone, que les autres basketteurs arrachèrent de sa main à la vitesse de la lumière, par peur de se brûler à son contact.

Un long silence, toujours, pendant lequel la température hivernale de ce dimanche soir semblait se répercuter à l'intérieur du salon de thé.

Un silence, donc, brisé par Mibuchi qui jugea opportun de toussoter bravement en s'excusant :

« Bien, Sei-chan, c'est pas tout ça, hein, mais…

-Je vous veux demain matin devant le stade du lycée. A cinq heures. »

L'ordre, lapidaire, saisit d'horreur l'équipe de Rakuzan qui glapit à l'unisson un "Quoi ?" digne des meilleurs divas d'opéra.

Mentalement, bien sûr.

Parce qu'en réalité, leurs lèvres glacées par la voix polaire de leur capitaine furent parfaitement incapables de s'ouvrir.

Akashi s'écarta alors d'un petit mètre de la table de ses coéquipiers afin de les laisser se lever, dans un silence digne d'une ville fantôme, puis quitter le salon de thé, le dos voûté comme si la fin du monde s'était abattue sur leurs épaules. Ils semblaient avoir pris vingt ans en quelques minutes…

Le _point guard_ de Rakuzan les regarda s'éloigner, puis se dirigea d'un pas égal vers sa tablée pour deux personnes, où l'attendait Akane-chan.

« Sans être offensée… Commença-t-elle en le regardant s'asseoir calmement. Qui étaient ces garçons qui sont partis ? Ce sont eux que tu es allé saluer ?

-Ce ne sont que de vagues connaissances, répondit-il en tâtant sa tasse de thé afin de vérifier qu'elle était encore chaude. Où en étions-nous ?

-Tu devais répondre à ma question, lui rappela-t-elle en sirotant un verre de jus.

-En effet. Donc, pour parler franchement, je n'ai eu qu'une relation avec une fille, en première année de collège. Elle est devenue par la suite la _manager_ de l'équipe de basket dont j'ai été capitaine. Notre histoire n'a pas fait long feu, car elle est tombée radicalement sous le charme d'un de mes joueurs de l'époque. Ils avaient peur de s'afficher par crainte que les autres ne viennent y mettre le bazar. Ils croient encore, pour une raison qui m'échappe, que je vois d'un mauvais œil leur relation amoureuse et que je leur mettrais des bâtons dans les roues s'ils l'officialisaient.

-Attends, je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre… Déjà, je trouve incroyable que cette fille t'aie jeté pour un autre…

-Vraiment ? J'en suis flatté.

-Ah, heu… Bafouilla la lycéenne, un peu gênée face à son professeur de _shôgi_. Bref… En plus… Elle pense que tu n'acceptes pas sa nouvelle histoire ?

-C'est ça. Son copain aussi. Par conséquent, ils se cachent encore, comme si j'allais leur voler dans les plumes. Alors que je suis séparé d'eux par près de cinq cents kilomètres… Puis, j'ai bien d'autres chats à fouetter, à commencer par dresser les rebelles de mon équipe de basket…

-Ils te craignent à ce point ?

-Il faut croire… Approuva-t-il en sirotant son thé. J'ai un ami, là-bas à Tôkyô, avec lequel je jouais souvent au _shôgi_. Il sort depuis un moment avec un garçon de sa classe, leur relation est si évidente que même moi, j'ai compris en les voyant ensemble très brièvement. Pourtant, eux aussi se cachent de moi, va savoir pourquoi.

-Il… est… de l'autre bord ? Vacilla-t-elle.

-Depuis longtemps, confirma Akashi, sans se démonter. Mais maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé un petit copain, il serait temps qu'il l'assume… »


End file.
